Amityville Horror: High School Musical Style
by ZashleyxTroypayxForeverx
Summary: What happens when the 6 best friends find themselves in a haunted house in their very own horror story, where on the very same night 100 years ago, two best friends, scarily alike to Gabriella and Sharpay were murdered? Troypay Ryella Chaylor
1. Trailer

**Amityville Horror: High School Musical Style**

**Six Best Friends are about to embark on a whole new adventure**

_"What's that?" (Shows Sharpay pointing at an old vacant house)_

**Soon they make the biggest mistake of their lives...**

_"I dare you to go in there" Troy sniggered._

_"Only If we all go together__.."_

**The door slams shut...**

_(Shows the big door close on its own)_

**And it won't open...**

_(Shows Troy kicking the door in frustration)_

**They're scared...and trapped**

_(Shows the girls clinging onto their boyfriends)_

**They split up, to try and find an exit...**

_"Found anything?" Troy asked._

**They find nothing until... **

_"Oh my god!__ Sharpay & Gabby look at this__.."__ Taylor said._

**They find an old picture...**

_(Shows Troy holding a framed photo with a picture of two girls, the image of Sharpay & Gabriella)_

**Secrets will be revealed...**

_"What happened here?" Ryan whispered_

**Blood will be shed...**

_(Shows the gang walk into a bedroom, dry blood everywhere)_

**And maybe, just maybe...**

**Lives will be lost**

_(Shows Gabriella and Sharpay clutching onto each other in a corner)_

**Witness it all**

_(Shows Gabriella and Sharpay crying)_

_"What do you want?"_

**In**

_"You."_

**Amityville Horror: High School Musical Style**

_"Dead."_


	2. Best Friends 'Til The Very End

This is my first horror story! It's not actually the story of Amityville horror but anyways this is basically how it all started..enjoy! xx

* * *

"P-Please m-make it g-go away!" The two girls whispered through sobs as they cowered in the corner of the Georgia's room. They were best friends forever, only sixteen years old. One of them, Sharon, had long, beautiful blond locks; her normally happy, beautiful, brown eyes were filled with tears. The other, Georgia, had short black curly hair. Her skin was an exotic, tanned color. They were both seventeen years old. They had promised always to be there for each other. But as they saw the drunken, man stagger toward them, a sharp blade in his hands, that promise seemed to be fading further and further away.

The beautiful young women wept at the sight of Georgia's mom and Sharon's dad lying dead on the floor, a huge pool of blood surrounding them. "I love you mommy" Georgia whispered and clung onto her best friend. Why was this happening to them? What had they done to deserve this? What had they done to deserve witnessing their beloved family members being stabbed to death?

"What do you want from us?" Sharon sobbed to the man staggering towards them.

"You" He said, making her shudder. But he wasn't't finished.

"Dead." He laughed. A laugh which sent chills down their spines.

Suddenly he rushed towards them, holding his blood-stained knife high in the air.

Sharon let out a piercing scream as she watched this grotesque man stab her best friend repeatedly in the stomach. Georgia whimpered every time the blade went through her soft, flesh. "Please...stop" She gasped. The man stopped and staggered backwards. "No..." Sharon whispered, tears streaming out of her big, brown eyes. She clung onto her dying best friend. She felt more like a sister than just a friend.

"I love you sis," Georgia whispered, before slowly closing her eyes and slipping way.

"NO! Please God no!" Sharon sobbed. "Stay with me please!" She slowly stood up.

The man smirked. "Three down, one to go." He said calmly. Sharon wanted to scream but fear overtook her. She had nothing to live for anymore. Her best friend was gone. Her daddy was gone and the woman who was like her mom was gone.

Before she could think about anything, she felt a sharp, unbearable pain in her stomach. She clutched her shaking body and slid down the wall, leaving a trail of bright, red blood behind her. She slid next to her dead, best friend and slowly but painfully died. They promised each other they would always be there. And they truly were, right until the very end.

Four lives were lost that night. In that one room, in that one house. Two of them were lives that had hardly been lived. Georgia and Sharon were only seventeen. They had never been in love, they had never had a long term boyfriend and they never would.

"Sweet dreams, my darlings" The man smirked and climbed out of the window, into the black night.

Sharon Evans and Georgia Montez were dead.


	3. The Wildcats Are Trapped

Troy was woken from Ms. Darbus' boring class by a scrunched up paper ball. He opened it and read;

_Oh wake up Troy Bolton!_

_Push you're comprehension_

_'Coz __If__ you nod off one more time,_

_You'll be napping in __detention_

_Yours poetically_

_Sharpay Evans x_

Troy let out a loud laugh. Sharpay had never written anything in her whole life, but that was because she couldn't ever be bothered but boy could she write is she wanted to!

"Is something wrong, Mr. Bolton?" Ms. Darbus asked irritated.

"Uh, no not at all, sorry." Troy looked around at his smirking girlfriend.

"Sorry" She mouthed and he just smiled and looked away.

"Hey!" Sharpay ran up to her boyfriend and gave him a hug.

"Thanks for cheering me up last period!" He laughed.

"Do I get a thank you kiss?" She flirted.

"Of course!" He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. She giggled and swung her arms around his neck and placed her soft lips on his rather rough ones. Sharpay deepened the kiss to a more passionate one.

"Eh hem?" Sharpay's best friend for life, Gabriella pulled apart the love-sick teens. "Please exchange saliva some other time, huh?" She laughed.

"'Sup guys!" Chad and Ryan came bounding down the hall. Gabriella was amazed to see her boyfriend wearing a basketball jumper.

"What the hell are you wearing? You don't like basketball Ry!" Gabriella told him.

"Yes but Chad is coaching me!" Ryan protested.

"Oh I'm sorry for being rude!" Gabby hugged her boyfriend and kissed him softly.

"Hey! Where's _my_ girlfriend?! Where is it?" Chad asked.

"She, Chad not it." Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, okay.." Chad said, distracted.

"Here I am!" Taylor ran down the hall.

"Hey hon," Taylor kissed Chad hello.

"Hey you guys? Can we go for a walk?" Gabriella asked.

"It's about -3 degrees outside!" Ryan protested

"And it's raining!" Troy added.

"And there's thunder!" Chad said.

"And lightning!" Taylor added, everyone looked at Sharpay to see her excuse.

"And I have designer Jimmy Choo heels on!" Everyone rolled their eyes. Typical Sharpay Evans.

"Yeah, but I'm bored!" Gabriella whined.

"We can go for a drive in my car, come on." Sharpay said and they all went out to her pink convertible.

After about 10 minutes of driving, there was so much thunder and lightning that Sharpay couldn't see where she was driving too well, plus she was secretly terrified of thunder.

"Can we pull over please?" She asked.

"But there's no shelter anywhere." Ryan said, kind of dumbly.

"We can stay in the car, I want to pull over because I can't see where I'm going dumbass!" Sharpay snapped.

After 20 minutes the rain had stopped and the sun came out. The sun started shining brightly which surprised them as it was the end of October.

They all got out of the car and started walking through the green woods.

"Hey what's that?" Sharpay said pointing to an old vacant house.

"Uh…guys where are we?" Taylor asked.

"Umm…I don't know…" Sharpay answered honestly.

"Hang on what's this?" Troy said as he walked over to a sign which was overgrown with green plants and dust. He wiped the dust and pulled the plants off the sign and it read.

"Hello, Welcome to Amityville."

Troy laughed. "Well would 'ya look at that." He said shaking his head.

The group made their way over to Troy and Sharpay gasped when she read the sign.

"A-Amityville as in Amityville H-Horror?" She stuttered.

"That was one freaky movie" Chad added.

"Oh come on guys! It's only a place it's a complete coincidence." Troy added. Suddenly the rain started to pour down again.

"Oh Fu-" Chad started but stopped himself when he saw Taylor's glare "-dge" He corrected himself and Taylor nodded.

The guys ran back to Sharpay's car but were shocked to see it had…disappeared.

"Oh..my..god! Where the fuck is my car?!" Sharpay screamed.

"Okay I am officially freaked out…and wet." Gabriella said.

"Uhh..what do we do now?" Ryan asked.

"I dare you to go into that old house." Troy sniggered.

"Are you freaking kidding me?!" Ryan squealed making them jump.

"What's wrong..chicken?!" Troy added.

"No! You go in Chad."

"No way!" Chad protested.

"What's wrong 'ya scared?" Troy smirked.

"I aint scared of nothing!" Chad blurted out.

"Look guys shut up okay!" Taylor shouted.

"Look I'll go in." Troy said and started walking but Sharpay grabbed his arm.

"Oh no you don't! I don't want to lose you!" Sharpay hugged onto him tightly.

"You're not going to lose me! It's only a house!" Troy laughed.

"Look we'll all go in together I can't stand this rain any longer! It's ruining my curls!" Gabriella protested.

"Gabby, you need to spend less time with Sharpay!" Chad laughed and they all ran in the house.

The house was absolutely huge but it was obvious that it hadn't been lived in for a long time. There were cob-webs everywhere. Dead spiders and dead flies lay on the window seal. The floorboards creaked and it was quite dark. To be completely honest the house scared the shit out of the six friends but they were wet and it was getting dark. Suddenly the huge, wooden door slammed shut.

"Oh…my…God!" Sharpay screamed through deep breaths.

"Uh…it's just the wind." Taylor tried to convince herself.

"Yes, totally, the wind." Gabriella agreed, not completely sure though.

Suddenly Ryan jumped up. As if something had triggered in his mind.

"Oh my god, you guys, what address it this?" He asked.

"Um, I don't know." Chad replied honestly.

"Well the house next door was number 664, I remember." Troy said.

"Then this is 665." Chad nodded, proud of himself.

"No. You twat! This is 66-" Sharpay gasped.

"666." Gabriella whispered.

"The devil's number?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, wait hang on a second. Let's add this all up." Taylor started pacing around the room.

"It's the end of October, nearly Halloween. Sharpay's car went mysteriously missing. The door slammed shut and this is house 666, in Amityville." Taylor added. Everyone looked at each other, not completely sure what she was getting at.

She sighed, sometimes it was hard being the cleverest of the group.

"Troy, you're the strongest, kick the door down." Gabriella ordered.

"Hey! Troy isn't stronger than me!" Chad protested.

Sharpay sighed.

"Do you want to get out of here, loser?" She asked.

"I guess.." He whispered.

"Then let my boyfriend kick the bloody door down!" She shouted.

Troy walked over to the door and started kicking the door. But it didn't even budge.

"That's odd…." He said to himself.

Ryan & Sharpay started to panic. After all they were the Evan twins, being dramatic was what they were best at.

"Check you're phones we can call some people." Ryan ordered. Everyone except Chad got out their phones.

"Where's yours?" Sharpay asked.

Chad looked down at his feet.

"I, uh, I dropped it down the toilet." He shuffled his feet and went red.

"Retard." She muttered.

"Sorry guys I forgot to charge mine." Troy confessed and put his cell back into his pocket.

Gabriella & Taylor sighed and checked their phones. Gabriella's phone suddenly slipped out of her hand and mysteriously disappeared down the corridor.

"OH MY GOD!" She screamed.

"Okay I'm so scared! Tay, Ryan, check yours." Sharpay said.

They all checked their phones. Sharpay flipped open her baby pink, rhinestone studded cell and it read "No signal" She screamed in frustration and threw it on the floor. It started moving and swept along the corridor like Gabriella's did.

"Okay oh my gosh." Taylor whispered as she looked at her phone. "No signal"

"Don't panic, mine still wor- sorry no signal." He sighed and put his cell in his pocket.

"You know what this means right?" Troy said, looking at the group.

"We're Trapped." They all whispered in unison and the girls held onto their boyfriends.


	4. Meeting Brad & Trying to Find a way out

_"We're trapped"_

"We can't be trapped! Oh no! This sucks so badly!" Sharpay moaned.

Suddenly they heard a loud moaning noise upstairs coming from a bedroom.

"Oh wow, I wonder if someone's having some fun up there!" Chad joked and Troy & Ryan cracked up.

"Shut it guys!" Sharpay snapped.

Suddenly there was another loud moan.

"Two people are definitely having fun up there! I know that noise! I hear it coming from Sharpay's bedroom every time Troy sleeps over" Ryan laughed.

"Stop joking around! It sounded like a moan for help." Gabriella said.

"Yeah. whatever Gabby!" Chad laughed.

"She's right!" Taylor shouted and the girls slowly climbed upstairs.

Troy shrugged and followed the girls as did Ryan & Chad.

Sharpay's heart started beating faster and faster as she heard the moans getting louder. She found the room it was coming from and slowly touched the door handle, but Troy grabbed her hand.

"Be careful honey." He whispered from behind her, his soft breath on her neck.

"I will" She breathed slowly and opened the door.

"Wow!" Gabriella breathed.

An extremely attractive young man, about their age sat on a chair in the corner. He was gagged and his face had a few cuts on them. He was tied to the chair, his arms around his back and his feet together. He had beautiful floppy, brown hair which hung low nearly covering his eyes. He had sparkling green eyes.

"Are you okay?" Sharpay rushed over to him and took the gag out of his mouth.

"Thank you so much!" He breathed,

The gang walked towards him wearily.

"What's your name?" Gabriella asked.

"Brad." His voice was husky and low, Sharpay felt herself becoming extremely attracted to him.

"What happened to you?" Sharpay asked softly, stroking his arm.

Troy eyed Brad up and down, not enjoying the sight of his girlfriend stroking another man's arm.

"Well I was jogging, hence the jogging outfit." Sharpay giggled and Brad continued.

"And well I was tired so I found this house, so umm, I, uh, stopped here for a little while and then I blacked out and when I woke up I was like this." Brad continued. He got stuck into middle when he got lost in Sharpay's beautiful brown eyes.

"Aww, poor you, you've been through so much!" Sharpay was shocked to find herself flirting with this random guy right in-front of her friends and...boyfriend.

"Yeah that's enough!" Troy shouted, jealousy burning in him.

Everyone stared at him.

"I mean hey I'm Troy." He sighed.

Half an hour later Brad was sitting talking to Sharpay. Troy was staring at them jealously, Ryan was humming along to an audition song. Gabriella was thinking about the next scholastic decathlon, Chad was thinking about going to the next base with Taylor and Taylor was the only one honestly thinking about how to get out of this "haunted" house. They were all thinking very different things.

_"Wow, she is seriously hot."_

_"Why am I flirting with this random guy when Troy is right near me?!"_

_"Ugh ass hole Brad"_

_"I wonder if I can go to the next level with __Tay?__"_

_"If 2x3p then-"_

_"__Humuhumunapa'aa__maka__hi__ni__mal__ahin__i__ who"_

_"There must be en exit somewhere!"_

But what the gang didn't know was that Brad wasn't the innocent guy he pretended to be. Infact he was the complete opposite. He was hiding a secret, a dark secret. All he had to do was get close to one of the girls. He had chosen Sharpay and he was going to get close to her. _Very close._

"Guys we need to get out of here!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Yeah we do." They all replied at the same time.

"Right we'll split up into pairs." Taylor suggested.

"Okay right. Chad and I will search downstairs." Taylor continued.

"Ryan and I will search this floor." Gabriella suggested.

"And me and Shar will search upstairs, Aww Brad's not with Sharpay what a shame!" Troy laughed nervously.

"Hang on a sec. How about I go with Sharpay and Troy can search on his own" Brad smiled.

"I don't think so mate!" He laughed

"Don't call me mate. I'm not your mate." Brad mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Troy felt anger swelling up in him.

"Oh, nothing." Brad sniggered.

"Oh not man enough to say it to my face?!" Troy took a step towards him.

"No you guys stop!" Sharpay shouted.

"We have to find a way to get out of here! I'm not going to be stuck here all my life okay!" Sharpay breathed, tearing up.

"Okay, okay sshh honey." Troy wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead tenderly making Brad angry.

"Look Brad you can look with us." Gabriella offered sweetly.

"Okay sure" he shrugged.

---With Taylor and Chad (1st Floor)—

"Open you ass hole!" Chad shouted and kicked the door.

Taylor crossed her arms. "Oh yeah 'coz insulting the door will help!" She said sarcastically.

"Hey look windows!" Chad pointed to an old cob-webbed window.

Taylor walked up to it and yanked on the handle. It didn't budge.

"It's not opening!" She flew her arms in exasperation, and turned to Chad who's mouth was wide open.

"T-T-Taylor!" He stuttered.

"What?" She asked.

"Behind y-you!" Chad pointed to the window she had just tried to open.

"Wh-" Taylor looked around "-OH MY GOSH!" Taylor covered her mouth with her hand. On the window, written in the frost that had appeared read the words.

"GET OUT OR DIE"

--With Troypay (3rd Floor)—

"Troy will you talk to me honey?" Sharpay asked sweetly and put her hand on his arm but he yanked it away.

"Ugh! Talk to me!" She raised her voice,

"No! Evans leave me alone!" He raised his voice.

Sharpay took a step back. He hadn't called her Evans since the first year of high school when she was really annoying and kept trying to seduce him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" She shouted.

"ME?! You're the one who flirts with hunky men when my back's turned!" He hit back.

"Flirting?! He was bloody hurt Bolton!" She snapped.

"Oh yeah he just wants to get into your pants everyone can see that!" He snapped back.

"Oh yeah?!" She shouted.

"yeah!" He shouted back.

"Yeah?!" She took a step closer to him.

"YES!" He shouted and took another step closer to her, their faces nearly touching.

"YE-" Sharpay was cut off by Troy's lips crashing onto hers. His eyes filled with lust, hers filled with passion. The fire was undeniable. The spark was amazing. He grabbed her waist and pulled her groin closer to his. She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him with even more intensity. He backed into a door and swung it open. It was a bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and climbed on top of her. She broke the kiss.

"We need to find an exit." She whispered as they walked out of the door, hand in hand they heard a noise.

"OH MY GOD!" She heard a female voice scream...


	5. An all too familiar photo

Sharpay & Troy ran out of the room, they ran to where they thought the scream came from. They checked their floor...nothing. They checked the middle floor and bumped into a couple of people.

"Ow, dude! Watch it!" Chad rubbed his arm.

"Oh shut up sissy!" Taylor insulted her boyfriend (again).

"I hear a scream!" They all shouted at the same time.

"Me too!" They all shouted again.

"Where did it come from?" Sharpay asked.

They all looked in about five rooms until they came to a small bedroom. There was one double bed in the middle of the room. There was only very simple furniture, a chest of drawers and a night stand which had a broken lamp on top of it. In the middle of the room, next to the night stand stood Ryan and Gabriella. Gabriella looked shocked and had her hand over her mouth. They all figured she was the one who screamed.

"What's wrong Gabs?" Chad asked her.

"L-Look at t-this." She stuttered and handed them a small object.

"Oh my." Taylor whispered as she looked at the object. It was a small framed photo. As Sharpay rubbed the dust off of the lens with the cuff of her sleeve she let out a small gasp. The photo was of two best friends. One had short, curly, black hair. She was extremely attractive and had a Latin hint in her. Her skin was exotic and she had a friendly smile plastered on her face. She had her arm around a girl, around the same age. She was even more attractive than the brunette. Her hair was a milky blonde; it hung loosely in curls around her shoulders. She was wearing a low cut tank top, Which showed she wasn't afraid of showing off her amazing figure. She had beautiful, big brown eyes and her smile was a bit more pouty than her friends.

As Chad looked closer at the picture he gasped and stated the obvious. (he was always the last to catch on)

"They look like you, Gabby and Shar." He breathed.

Everyone looked at the two best friends who stood motionless; in shock.

"Oh...my...- -"Gabriella started.

"God." Sharpay finished.

"Look at the back of the picture maybe there's something written on there?" Troy suggested, his arm tight around his girlfriend's petite waist.

Ryan took the photo out of the frame and gasped. He slowly read what was written.

"Sharon Evans and Georgia Montez; Best Friends _Forever_" He whispered, an emphasis on the word "forever"

All the gang were silent. You could have heard a pin drop. Taylor stood trying to work out what was happening. Ryan was in shock. Chad didn't really know what was happening **(a/n dumbass ****lol**. Troy's arm tightened around Sharpay, scared of what danger she was in. Sharpay & Gabriella looked at the picture one more time. It was like looking in a mirror. These Sharon and Georgia people even had the same smiles as Gabriella and Sharpay would have. Plus Gabriella and Sharpay were best friends forever.

Gabriella sat on the bed, tears falling from her eyes. Sharpay sat next to her and put her arm around her shoulders. They cried, holding each other in each other's arms for a little while.They didn't understand what was happening.

_Why were they stuck in this creepy old house? _

_Why was the address 666 Amityville?_

_Why did the door slam shut __on its own__ and why was it suddenly locked?_

_Why did Sharpay's __car go__ missing?_

_ Why did their cells just vanish? _

_Why was there writing on the windows?_

_ And why was there a picture of two best friends, scarily alike to Gabriella and Sharpay and who even had the same surnames?_

What they didn't know was that, sweet Brad knew the answers to these questions. He stood with his ear pressed against the door, scheming, smiling. He knew exactly what he had to do. As he walked away, down the corridor, a murderous glare appeared in his forest green eyes...


	6. What Lurks Behind A Shower Curtain

As the gang stood in shock, Brad walked into the room.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked innocently.

"This" Chad replied before handing him the photo.

Brad looked at it; He pretended to look shocked, even though he knew exactly what this was.

"Wow, umm that's bad?" He struggled to find something to say.

"No shit Sherlock!" Troy rolled his eyes.

Sharpay playfully nudged him.

"Troy, I'm scared." She grabbed his arm and hugged him tightly.

"I am too, honey." He whispered back.

Gabriella held on to Ryan tightly.

"Guys, we're still stuck in this house." Taylor pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess we are, come on let's try to find a way out again" Sharpay added and the gang went their separate ways.

**-With Taylor Chad-**

Chad strolled around the corridor, biting his nails. For the first time in his life he was afraid. He didn't want to admit it but he was. Chad Danforth was absolutely terrified. Suddenly something hit his head.

"Ow!" He shouted and picked up the object that had hit him.

"What?!" Taylor exclaimed.

"This just hit me!" He replied, rubbing his temples and gave her the object.

"Oh my god." She whispered.

"What?" He answered,

"It's my cell phone. The one that mysteriously flew across the floor earlier." She explained.

"Right?" He said.

Taylor looked at it and gasped. "Oh my god Chad will you look at this!" She passed him the phone.

"Shit..." He whispered.

The phone's screensaver, normally a happy picture of Taylor and Chad together was now a black background with red writing. The writing said:

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_Tell Sharpay and Gabriella_

_"I'm coming to get you..."_

"Who's doing this?" Taylor whispered.

**-With Ryan and Gabriella-**

Ryan and Gabriella wandered down the hall of the middle floor until they came to a room. Wearily, Ryan opened the door and he wandered into a bedroom, followed by Gabriella. He looked around for a little until he was stopped by Gabriella's voice.

"Hey Ryan, check this out." She said and Ryan walked over to her.

"What?" He asked her curiously.

"Look at this." She repeated, slightly irritated.

"What is it?" He asked, looking over her shoulder.

"It looks like a photo album." She replied.

He walked around her and they opened it. They looked at a photo and noticed that it was torn in half. One half was of a tall, brown haired man. He had forest green eyes and looked about 40. He was smiling and was quite attractive. The other half was only a body as the face was scribbled out. But Gabriella and Ryan could tell that it was the body of a woman. They wondered why it had been torn in half and they wondered why the face had been scribbled out. Gabriella took the photo out and turned it over and read the back.

_Jennifer Montez and Stewart Jones._

Gabriella gasped.

"Ryan what is Brad's second name?" She asked,

"Jones." He replied, obviously shocked.

"Ryan." Gabriella said softly.

"Yeah?" He replied, not paying too much attention, he was more shocked with the picture and why this man had Brad's surname.

"Jennifer Montez was my grandmother's name." Gabriella whispered.

**-With Troy and Sharpay-**

Sharpay paced the corridor of the top floor. They had checked every room except one. The bathroom. Suddenly they heard a noise. It was a soft, trickling noise and it was coming from that very room.

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

The noise got louder as Troy and Sharpay walked towards the bathroom door. Suddenly the noise was clear. It was the shower. The water trickled softly, as if the shower wasn't completely turned on. Troy's hand shakily hovered over the door handle as he slowly pushed the door open, Sharpay hugging his waist from the behind.

Sharpay gasped. The bathroom was only small and the floor was filled with red blood. It was everywhere but maybe the most terrifying was that it was on the shower curtain and it was in the shape of a hand print.

Troy carefully dodged the pool of blood, Sharpay following him and shakily put his hand on the shower curtain; He took a deep breath but was stopped by Sharpay.

"What are you doing?" She hissed.

"We have to find out what's going on Pay!" Troy whispered back.

"I'm so scared." Sharpay cried softly.

"I Know, I am too." Troy replied.

His hand went back to the shower curtain. He took a deep breath and pulled the curtain over. Sharpay's hand slapped to her mouth and she rushed to the toilet where she was sick. Troy clenched his eyes shut and looked to the side.

The sight wasn't pretty. There was a naked woman, about their age, slumped against the wall of the shower. The water was still trickling and they could see the blood rushing to the drain where it was disposed of. The woman's throat was slit and blood was pouring from her wounds. The water from the shower soaked her blonde locks. Her body was bruised and she had razor blade cuts on her body. Her body lay motionless on the cold tile, the blood drowning her small, dead body.

Troy reached down and touched her hand. It was still slightly warm, that's when it hit him. She must have died today, otherwise she would have been bone cold and her body would have been rotting a little. But what was she doing in the house? And who killed her? Sharpay looked and Troy and Troy looked at Sharpay, one thing going through their minds..

_There's a murderer in this house..._


End file.
